forsaken love
by kita-fan
Summary: 3 young girls soon notice that there lives will never be the same after surviving many obsticals in there lives they soon discover they will never be the same ever again.
1. the dream

**FORSAKEN LOVE CHAPTER ONE: THE DREAM…**

_I lay in bed trying to fall asleep it was around 10:00 pm and I was sleepy so than I just lay on my back and stare at the ceiling until my eyes got heavy and slowly closed I was now asleep…_ _"I walked through central park on my way home and about half way through the park I heard a growl I turned around arms folded across my chest because of the cold…nothing I turned back around and sighed I guess my mind was just messing with me so I continued to walk. As soon as I started to walk there went that growl again and again I turned around…still nothing I than turned back around and began to walk faster then the growl I started to sprint then the growl I now was running scared to death that was when I heard that growl it sounded right behind me I turned around and I saw this huge black object chasing after me screeching as it did I screamed and ran faster than ever until I suddenly tripped and fell flat on my face. I could still hear the creature screeching right behind, I clinched my eyes shut waiting for my upcoming death until it suddenly got silent I dared not to breath or open my eyes but I opened them anyways I turned around and saw an awe full sight I saw that creature but worse he was being hung upside down by its ankles yet I saw nobody holding him I looked closely and finally I saw a figure holding him I gasped at the sight when I could actually see it and I backed away as the creature started to shoot something out of his shoulder and it went right through the alien I again gasped in horror and the creature dropped the alien on its head it than looked at me and started to walk towards me I backed away heavy breathing until it got to me and got close to my face it than started to sniff me like a dog…"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________k first chapter I know it is short probably not that good but it is my first one here so please don't blame me.


	2. when midnight strikes

**FORSAKEN LOVE CHAPTER 2: WHEN MIDNINGHT STRIKES**

_I shot up in bed and looked around my room breathing heavily thank god it was just a dream I though and sighted with relief that was when my phone when blaring the song" fire in the hole" by LORDI I jumped and than answered it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Ashley." _

_It was my friend Stephanie._

"Oh hey Steph what are you doing?"

"Nothing just talking to you."

_We both laughed._

"so Ash I'm going camping this weekend wanna come?"

"yeah sure sounds like fun."

"cool be ready by Saturday we will be gone for a week and I guess we could meet over at the mall."

"wich mall?"

"um I guess the one by wal-mart."

"sure."

"ok I got to get I am heading to the mall to get some new camping stuff."

"ok bye."

"bye."

_I hung up and than sighed again than I stood up I headed to my closet and pulled out a black top that says in big pink words : LORDIS bitch! And some deep blue jeans and slipped off my pajamas then slipped on the cloths. I came downstairs and fixed me up some breakfast and coffee then sat down at the dining table as soon as I finished my breakfast I washed the dishes and grabbed my purse and car keys and walked outside. My car was parked out back it was black and it was a Mercedes I hopped in and started the engine. My phone went off again I checked who it was and it was Aubrey I answered._

"hello?

"hey Ash it's Aubrey."

"hey Aubrey what are you up to?"

"nothing much just eatin some breakfast reading the newspaper."

"your reading the newspaper?"

"yeah of course I am."

"ooooookkkk"

"*sigh*anyways what are you doing this weekened?"

"well im going camping with Stephanie wanna come?"

"sure I will ask her."

"ok."

"so what are you up to?"

"well I am heading to the mall."

"oh why?"

"well I have to grab a few things."

"oh ok well I will let you go bye."

"bye."

_I hung up and continued to drive to the mall._ *LATER ON THAT NIGHT* _I just got home and I am sure I was late because it was 9:00 pm when I got back I sure did some shopping but I didn't care. I went to take a shower and came out about a half hour later I came out only wrapped in a towel and than I heard something outside "probably just a cat" I thought and started to get ready for bed than the noise came again and I sighed as I finished getting dressed I than putt on a jacket and headed out back when I got there I saw nothing absolutely nothing but darkness I sighed again and went back inside and sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV to MTV and the Hard Rock Hallelujah music video was playing that had to be one of my favorite LORDI music video's. I turned my head and looked at my back door still hearing noises though they sounded closer I turned off my TV and got up I than walked outside again when I did I still saw nothing until something pounced out of the darkness and tackled me. It was huge it had red skin, black and red hair more like black with a red streak through it's hair, huge claws, deep black eyes, and HUGE teeth the rest of it I could not see well. I screamed in pain as it bit into my arm I could here a bone snap and blood poor down my arm. I once again screamed in pain it than let go of my arm and got up in my face and than sniffed as I turned my head to the side clinching my eyes shut tight it than jumped off of my and I opened my eyes it was still there so with my free arm I picked up a rock and tossed it at the mysterious creature and it hit him in the stoumach I should have thought it was the wrong thing to do because than it looked down at me and growled I tried to back away but my arm had already lost too much blood and I was out._  



	3. where am I?

**FORSAKEN LOVE CHAPTER 3: WHERE AM I?**

when i awoke i was in a strange place i rose up and looked around. what i saw was 5 shadow's staring down at me i gasped and the one smaller one stepped out of the shadow it appeared female she was wearing an old grey dress, she had snake eyes and pale skin. she held out a hand and i hesitantly took it and she helped me up off the floor.

"Hello."

"Uh h—hi?"

_I looked around at all of the figures as each one stepped out of the darkness all exept one. One of them had piercing red eye's, black hair, black and silver armor, and horns on his head. Another figure had bright bright blue eyes, Egyptian appearing cloths, and he looked like a mummy! The one standing next to the mummy one had green eyes, black hair, two horns sticking out of his head yet he looked like a bull. Than a few more figures walked in one had grey hair, green eyes like the bull just not as bright, a hat, and spikes on his cloths. Another one again appeared female she had long blond hair, and a mask along with a long dress. And the other one looked exactly like the figure that almost killed me last night! All exept he had bent down horns, redish armor, and no hair, he also had more tame teeth._

"Where am i?"

I finally brought myself to ask and the pale skinned woman looked at me again.

"You are in the woods."

"I am?"

I looked at her confused until she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. My name is Awa."

"My name is amen."

The mummy one said.

"my name is but you can call me LORDI."

The red eyed one said.

"My name is OX."

The bull said.

"My name is Kalma."

"And my name is Enary."

The blond woman and the grey haired one said at the same time.

"Well my name is Ashley. It is nice to meet you but I really have to get home."

"oh you cant leave."

"what?!

"you cant leave G-Stealer care to explain?"

Than the hairless alien thing stepped forward.

"onec you have taken Kita's bite you…well…I don't know how to explain it but you sorta change."

"oh yeah well where is this Kita person I want to give him a piece of my mind!"

I than heard a chuckle come from the figure that did not step out of the shadow and now it did and I growled angrily about to kill him.

"I'm Kita and why is because once a human is bitten by one of our kind they become one of us over time. It is a very painfull process but you'll live maybe."

He growled as he left the room leaving me angry, sad, and confused at the same time.

"don't worry about him he is just a bit grumpy."

Enary said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Come on we will show you to your room."

Awa and Enary said and walked up to me as I nodded.

"Say goodnight guys."

Awa said back to the guys.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

We said back to them and continued to walk and we were soon in a hallway that had doors everywhere. We than began to walk down the hallway and then stopped at a brown door, Awa opened it and we walked in. the room was grey with a wooden floor and there were simple furnishings.

"You can stay here."

"Thank you."

I told Awa and Enary as they left the room and closed the door behind them. I sat down on the bed and sighed.

"God why does this always happen to me?"

I than tossed myself on the bed and buried my face in the pillows and began to sob. It was true bad things always happened to me like tonight: I GOT MY ARM BITTEN INTO BY A DAMN BEAST!!!!!!, last year: I got kicked out of my home because "_I didn't help around the house---_BLAH BLAH BLAH! I was still 16 god my sister gave me more hell than anything I mean she painted my hair pink PINK I HATE PINK AND SHE KNEW IT!!!! My brother was no better he always attacked me like he would elbow me in the back he tackled me and he just flat out hit me!,etc etc etc…as I said HELL!Elsewhere with Stephanie….

"Where is she?!"

Stephanie paced around in a circle impatiently waiting for Ashley because today was now Saturday and Ashley was supposed to meet Stephanie there by now but she is not there she waited another 2 hours before giving up and finally getting in her car besides it was cold and dark as soon as she started it she adjusted her back view mirror and then screamed as she saw a huge claw come towards her face but stop half way when it sniffed the air. He dropped his hand and looked her straight in her eyes he knew she was terrified but he sensed something about her she was the friend of the one he was searching for so he spared her life but not her freedom. He picked her up and jumped through the roof of the car then he jumped into a nearby tree she kept screaming until he knocked her out by hitting her in the head as he continued to jump from tree to tree sniffing out who he was searching for.

Ok that's all for now I will type up another and post it either sometime tonight or tomorrow for sure


	4. the night of the loving

**FORSAKEN LOVE CHAPTER 4: THE NIGHT OF THE LOVING**

I awoke in the middle because I had heard growling coming from my new room I looked around and saw a dark figure sitting in the corner of the room in a chair I rose up and looked at it.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Who are you?"

"Kita."

"Oh."

I than lay back down I didn't want to hear another word from him he had already done enough to me.

"Please don't ignore me."

He said as I turned my back on him.

"Says the person who bit into my arm!"

"I know and I'm sorry about that but at night time I sometimes get that way but I can't help it ok?"

I sighed but kept my back turned to him. He sighed too and got up he then walked over towards me and sat down next to me.

"Look at me."

I didn't look at him though he told me to but then he turned me over and looked me in the eyes.

"Please look at me."

Once I looked into his eyes something inside of me said to forgive him but yet another side said let him suffer but you know I was kind of caught between the two so I didn't know really what to say either way so I just looked at him and finally turned my body to face him and he sort of smiled but I couldn't tell because of all the teeth so I smiled back.

"See that's all I ask."

He said as he stared down into my dark brown eyes though they appeared black at night but his appeared black all the time so I felt different than I did when I was in school but I dropped out when my mom kicked me out of the house so it was like I could look at his eyes yet feel different in a way a special way. I finally spoke up.

"I forgive you."

I said with a warm smile and he smiled back but than for some strange reason I…I hugged him! When I let go he had a surprised face or you could just say big eyes but he soon hugged me back and now it was my turn to be shocked as his big red hands touched my back when he hugged me. But when he hugged me it lasted longer until he finally released and saw _my _shocked facial expression now he was pretty emmbaresed.

"uh sorry."

He said not even looking at me but now at the floor until I putt a hand on his shoulder he than looked up at me a little less embarresed. I got out of bed and now stood in front of him by now I have wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist us both feeling a little shocked but a little happy at the same time. I restes my head on his chest and he rested his chin—though it felt more like his teeth alone—on my head. I could see out the window that was behind him and I saw the moon—It was full. I didn't mind it much though now I had taken my head off of his chest and looked him in the eyes and he looked baack into mine I than odd enough kissed him! More or less I did and yet he didn't seem to mind though it was hard for me to because of the jaws and all but I still did. When I stopped I looked at him and blushed.

"I-I sorry Kita."

I stuttered until he putt a claw on my lips and silenced me he than kissed me! I know what your think how? I don't know but we still did but than we stopped and I blushed even harder than before and looked away. I finally got tired of standing and sat down on the bed soon joined by Kita he putt his arm around me and scooted me closer to him I than lay my head on his chest again until I noticed he was looking down at me caressing my hair I then looked up at him and he smiled down at me I smiled back. He than kissed me again when he did I raised up and looked at him than at the full moon and I figured it out: they love more on full moons! And—I was cut off at my thought because he had pushed me down on the bed and continued to kiss me.

And I cut you off there besides too much information and im not the type to explain that stuff sorry but I guess you can figure out what happened anyways I will write again soon .


End file.
